Malas Costumbres
by Kiriha-chan
Summary: Semi AU. Fácil fue sacarla de quicio, ella siempre respondía mordaz a cualquier provocación de él en particular. Difícil fue que el resto de compañeros y amigos se tragaran la imagen que tenían delante. Kitagawa estaba ahí y las palabras dichas no podían haber salido de sus dulces labios color rosa.


_Advertencia: Posibles spoilers por ser semi AU._

 _Suki-tte Ii Na Yo © Kanae Hazuki(#Respect)_

* * *

 **Malas Costumbres** **  
–Único.**

Kitagawa Megumi y Takemura Kai eran casi como dos copos de nieve, totalmente distintos. Puede que sea la razón por la que en preparatoria era raro encontrarlos juntos en el pasadizo. Hablando. Ellos simplemente se maldecían el uno al otro. Era algo a lo que todos se habían acostumbrado.

Megumi era ya la reconocida modelo de Japón, cuando ingresó a aquella preparatoria. Todos quienes la habían visto en revistas y leído sus entrevistas, sabían que era una chica dulce y simpática que buscaba siempre- Bien. No era así y sus compañeros de preparatoria podían probarlo.

Aunque ahora era ella quien no ocultaba su verdadero ser detrás de esa imagen de niña dulce y con una sonrisa siempre tatuada. Había sido Takemura quien había desenmascarado por primera vez a la modelo públicamente, cuando públicamente hace referencia a la preparatoria a la que asistían.

La castaña había estado teniendo problemas con sus fanáticos después de un incidente con su mejor amiga –Momo- y con una compañera a la que restaba importancia –Mei-. Su príncipe azul –Yamato- la había dejado de lado por una chica que ella consideraba no apta para papel de princesa en peligro… Después de un cuadro de depresión y un nuevo corte de cabello… Había resurgido esplendorosa y magníficamente.

Todos parecían haberle vuelto a hablar al encontrar que no parecía querer comprarlos, parecía menos falsa. Todo estaba bien hasta que se cruzó con cierto joven que iba en un grado menor.

A este joven le agradaba la transformación que había tenido, él desde luego sabía cómo era realmente. Y ese día estaba con ganas de llevarla al límite… ¿Por qué? Había oído hablar a unos chicos un par de estupideces y no, él no era un caballero en brillante armadura ni mucho menos un príncipe azul. Él la ayudaría, pero de un modo distinto.

Fácil fue sacarla de quicio, ella siempre respondía mordaz a cualquier provocación de él en particular.

Difícil fue que el resto de compañeros y amigos se tragaran la imagen que tenían delante. Kitagawa estaba ahí y las palabras dichas no podían haber salido de sus dulces labios color rosa.

Ella en ese momento no pensaba en el resto, sino en quien frente a ella parecía sonreír divertido a pesar de que le había golpeado ella. Oh. Cómo quería borrar esa coqueta y socarrona sonrisa de su rostro bronceado. Cómo odiaba esa costumbre suya de decir las cosas menos pertinentes siempre y en la escuela… _¡La escuela!_

Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente al encontrarse junto a Kai alrededor de miles de ojos espectadores. Estaba a punto de correr y esconderse en algún lugar…

—Eres increíble…—soltó una amiga de Momo acercándose a ella, pasaban tiempo juntas pero no pensaba que pudiera venir en su auxilio.

Una par de risas masculinas se escucharon, un par de amigos de Momo también. A ellos se le unieron otros, mientras que ahora comenzaba a ver sonrisas divertidas y ojos risueños.

Quien había sido golpeado se escabulló sigilosamente sonriendo feliz por su cometido. Había visto a aquel grupo de chicos tragar grueso cuando la modelo lo había golpeado.

Él por supuesto pensó que todo había acabado ahí.

No quería nada para que le agradecieran, es decir, ni siquiera pensaba que ella supiera su real intención ante aquel suceso. Suponía que lo desestimaba y sobretodo que lo malinterpretaba.

Como siempre, se equivocaba con respecto a la muchacha. Tenía esa costumbre. Pero no se equivocaba con respecto a que lo desestimaba o malinterpretaba, en eso estaba en lo correcto, en lo que se equivocaba era en que ella no intentaría tomar represalias.

Pasó un día después de que habían empezado el siguiente año. Él ahora en segundo y ella en tercero.

El de segundo año estaba regresando a su clase luego de haber almorzado con su grupo de amigos, estos cursaban un año mayor que él.

Estaba sonriendo divertido pues se juntarían en casa de su mejor amigo por un fiesta de cumpleaños de uno del grupo. Iba a ir con sus dos amigas –Mei y Asami- a comprar un regalo antes de ir a la dichosa casa. Tan ensimismado iba que no se percató de que alguien atrás de él seguía sus pasos con una sonrisa sospechosa.

—Takemura-kun~

De una forma tan melosa que (casi) le provocó arcadas lo había llamado aquella muchacha. Claro que sabía quién era. Lo que no le gustaba era que lo llamase de esa forma. Su sonrisa ya se había esfumado y sin perder más tiempo se dio medio vuelta, encontrándola bastante lejos de él.

Enarcó una ceja. Dándole a entender que como de costumbre no la entendía cuando usaba ese tono de voz tan asqueroso.

—Mira lo que tengo para ti~

Estaba alejada, como había mencionado, aun así escuchó claramente sus palabras y vio a la perfección lo que había en la bolsa que había levantado.

Sus ojos brillaron y en un segundo se encontraba a su lado mirando la bolsa como hipnotizado.

Esto ya había llamado la atención de varios a su alrededor. Pero Megumi no se conformaba con tan pocos espectadores, ella definitivamente es una sádica.

—Sé que me agradeces—dijo en un tono de voz bastante alto, él no prestaba atención—, porque te ENCANTA LAND.

Eso sí lo había escuchado.

Frunció sus labios sin poder evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran. Le quitó la bolsa y continuó su camino, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre él, bastante sorprendidos. Nadie parecía creer que a alguien como él le gustaran ese tipo de cosas. _¿Quién lo haría?—_ pensaron internamente ambos.

Así que sí, toda la preparatoria sabía a la perfección que ambos no tenían esa relación llamada amistad.

Desde luego, ambos eran como agua y aceite.

Sin embargo, fue desde ese incidente que el público femenino comenzó a prestarle más atención, no sabían que tuviera un lado tan sensible y adorable. Sí, él era continuamente hostigado por un grupo de chicas.

Pero en esta relación que no era amistad, también habían momentos para hablar, aunque nadie los veía en ello. Solamente Tachibana Mei los encontró una vez, pero nunca hablaría del tema con nadie porque es esa clase de chica.

Había momentos en los que le gustaba consultar con un corazón tan frío como el de ella, porque le gustaban las respuestas sinceras y directas. Quién mejor que ella para bajarlo de su nube. A ella le gustaba hablar con él porque aún no tenía mucha confianza con sus amigos, amigos de Momo en realidad. Le gustaba hablar con alguien que era tan sincero pero tenía tanto tino al hablar que no se sentía mal aun si le decía que era la peor persona del planeta.

Estos momentos eran acompañados de risas, cejas fruncidas, apodos tontos, bromas de doble sentido y entre otras cosas que los amigos suelen compartir. Pero ellos no eran amigos, solo se habían acostumbrado a ello.

Fue porque estaban acostumbrados que los llevó a consecuencias no deseadas. No deseadas al principio.

Una noche como cualquier, él ahora formaba parte también del grupo de: "No tengo nada mejor que hacer un viernes por la noche". El cual solamente conformaban Megumi y Momo. Pero la última no veía nada de malo hacer que el joven se les uniera, es decir, ya era mayor de edad, solo que había repetido un año y por eso no se había graduado con ellas.

¿Cómo había llegado a juntarse con ellas?

Pues un día que él se ofreció a ayudar a su (no)amiga con sus bolsas de compras y la castaña más baja estaba afuera del departamento esperando.

Vaya que la sorprendió, se lo tenía bien guardado la modelo, no se lo había mencionado nunca.

Fue entonces que Momo dijo que era bienvenido a pasar los viernes con ellas.

Una de esas noches en donde la mejor amiga se va temprano (como cuando cree que hace mal tercio y es hora de que la tensión sexual entre ambos salga a flote y se dejen de huevadas como las de: No somos amigos) excusándose con algo como que había quedado con su madre para algo importante.

Quedan entonces ambos jóvenes hablando de muchas cosas, habían pocas que no sabían del otro, puede que las más básicas. Color preferido, no sabían el color preferido del otro, tampoco él animal… Y el plato preferido- No, eso sí que sabían, ya era costumbre que él cenara en su casa o fueran a comer a algún lugar.

Estaban ambos hablando, recordando cosas banales como algún profesor pesado o algo que nunca entendieron de la preparatoria. Él se ofrecía a lograr descubrir los misterios que seguía teniendo, después de todo seguía yendo. Tenía unos meses para terminar.

Hablaban, como de costumbre cuando se quedaban solos, de cosas sin sentido y cosas que tal vez no se habían imaginado hablando en algún momento. Pero lo hacían ahora. Se habían llegado a acostumbrar a la situación, cuando ambos tomaban un poco y los temas que jamás habían tocado afloraban de repente.

—Debe de haber habido alguien que te quitara el aliento, Takemura Kai.

Vaya que le gustaba cuando lo llamaba por su nombre completo, en especial cuando estaba con las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos entrecerrados.

Desde luego, el alcohol había sido el culpable esa noche de que sus labios se unieran más de una vez… Perdieron la cuenta después de diez. Pero las siguientes noches, totalmente sobrios, sabían que no habría algo a qué echarle la culpa así que… Ahora lo llamaban mala costumbre.

Qué curioso.

Momo se hacía la ciega, estaba segura de que ambos negarían que estaba habiendo algo, que obviamente no era neta amistad. Así que cuando uno de los dos iba a casa del otro o ponía excusas tontas para estar más tiempo juntos ella les seguía la corriente. Pero era obvio que ella no era tonta.

Por esto también sabía que el orgullo de su mejor amiga impediría que hablaran mucho del tema.

Esta última definitivamente no esperaba visitas aquella mañana, mucho menos aquella mañana de viernes.

La dueña del departamento pestañea sin creer lo que ven sus ojos.

— ¿No deberías estar recibiendo tu diploma de recién graduado?—pregunta sin dejarlo pasar, de brazos cruzados y apoyándose en el marco de su puerta.

—Dejé mi corbata aquí.

Ella enarca una ceja, mientras él pasa como ya está acostumbrado. Se quita los zapatos antes.

Pasa a la cocina y abre el refrigerador para sacar el jugo de naranja que había hecho el día anterior.

—Yo dudo que tu "corbata"—haciendo comillas en el aire—esté en la cocina, querido.

—Tienes razón—dice sacando su corbata azul del bolsillo de su saco.

Ella rueda los ojos antes de soltar un profundo suspiro y sonreír incrédula.

—Por cierto, ¿ibas a algún lado?—pregunta acercándose a ella.

Lleva un ceñido vestido crema de mangas cortas y del largo hasta la altura de sus muslos.

— ¡Si~!—admite con fingido entusiasmo—. Iba a ir a tu—lo empuja con su índice en su pecho—graduación.

—El vestido te queda bien—halaga el futuro egresado.

Enarca una ceja presintiendo a donde los lleva la conversación, sabe de sus costumbres.

— ¿Sabes en donde más quedaría bien ese vestido tuyo?

Abre ligeramente la boca y le quita su corbata de la mano para golpearlo divertida en su pecho.

—Ni se te ocurra, Takemura Kai. No puedes saltarte esto.

—Es un maldito papel—dice antes de levantarla entre sus brazos y llevarla al sillón más cercano—. Hay cosas más… productivas que hacer.

—Espero que saltarte los eventos importantes no se te haga costumbre.

Sonríe.

—Te prometo que no me saltaré mi boda.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **N/a: N** o, no es que de la nada se me haya dado por colgar fics de Sukitte Ii Na Yo, en realidad estaban ahí adornando mi carpeta de fanfics y me pregunté por qué rayos no los había colgado **. B** tw, siempre he amado el KaixMegumi, así que aquí lo tienen(x2) **.**

 _¿Reviews?_

 **Attn. K** iriha-chan


End file.
